Mon ange
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Mathilda, rongée par le drame de son enfance, cherche à se venger.
1. Mathilda

Une matinée d'été dejà caniculaire, dont la lumière jaunâtre et poussiéreuse traverse mes lunettes de soleil et brouille légèrement ma vue. Je me concentre. Je sais mes yeux épuisés de te fixer ainsi depuis bientôt une heure, mes muscles contractés, en attente du moment fatidique; je sais ma respiration bien trop rapide et cette intense et silencieuse brûlure qui grimpe le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je fronçe les sourcils, ma vue se stabilise. La rue est très calme. La terrasse du café presque déserte. Je ne sais rien des passants alentours, rien de la brise qui joue dans les arbres de l'allée que je connais trop bien ni du chuchotement indistinct des travailleurs accoudés au bar. Je ne vois que toi. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Ton omniprésence dans ma chair et mon âme, ta longue et mince silhouette courbée qui fait bouillir mon sang. Ta main gauche s'agite sur la table métallique dans un mouvement rythmique, mîmant une Ouverture de Beethoven. Je t'observe.

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous désirez ?

- Un verre de lait. Froid. Merci.

Le serveur a les yeux gris et il me fixe comme on fixe une adolescente assise seule à la terrasse d'un café. Je détourne le regard en feignant l'indifférence, je veux qu'il s'en aille. Il s'en va. Je ne désire rien qui puisse me déconcentrer de mon objectif. Tu sors un mouchoir de la poche de ta veste et t'éponges le front avant d'avaler ton café crème. Tu as veilli, un peu. Il y a les marques de la folie et de l'âge mêlées sur ton front, celles de la drogue au coin de tes lèvres et de tes yeux qui naviguent sur le journal, rapides, désordonnés. Tu n'es pas laid, tu ne l'as jamais été. Je ne vois que toi. Je ne pense qu'à ça.

Tu me fascines. Me paralyses. Tu es tout ce qui fait ma vie depuis quatre ans, depuis que tu as assassiné Léon et le reste d'innocence en moi ; tu es l'abominable lien qui me raccroche encore à la réalité. Je me demande quelle est ta vie à présent. Si tu as une maîtresse, une amante. Un fils caché. Si tu racontes ta journée à ton chien en rentrant chez toi le soir. Je devine Beethoven et Mozart dans les discrètes oreillettes qui bouchent tes tympans, je suppose qu'en beaucoup de points tu n'as pas changé et cette pensée irrigue mon sang de dégoût et de rage. Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne m'imagines même pas. Tu pourrais être et paraître n'importe qui, abandonné ainsi à ta lecture matinale, l'air communément épuisé d'un réveil difficile. Je suis là pour me souvenir que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis là pour te le rappeller. Je t'observe.

- Voilà l'addition. Si vous voulez autre chose, n'hésitez pas... On fait des petits-déjeuners pour 4 dollars 60 en ce moment.

Le serveur essaie de faire la discution, ses yeux gris se baladent sur mon corps. Mes cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage, mon regard impossible à capter sous le verre obscur ; ma main rapide qui tire un billet de la poche de mon jean. Je lui donne sans le regarder, il n'a aucune importance et il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Je ne veux pas te lâcher du regard. Je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes une fois de plus.

- Gardez la monnaie.

Le serveur s'en va, pour de bon cette fois. J'ai acheté ma tranquillité. Tout s'achète. Tout s'obtient par un jeu habile de billets et de force, c'est une des rares choses que tu m'as enseignée à ton insu. Tu replies le journal et tu t'allumes une cigarette. Tes yeux naviguent autour de toi, agités, un peu rouges de fatigue et de poudre. Tu m'as repérée. Je t'observe. Oui, moi, la gamine brune avec ses lunettes de soleil, l'adolescente lamba qui boit son verre de lait avant l'école. Ton regard sur ma peau, irritant, insupportable. Mes muscles se tendent mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Tes doigts tapent en rythme sur la table métallique, ce son m'excite et m'irrite. C'est une mélodie d'attente. C'est moi que tu attends et tu n'en as même pas conscience.

Je me lève. C'est le bon moment. Le moment où jamais. Je me lève et tranquillement te rejoins, je peux être et paraître n'importe qui, je peux trahir ton souvenir en feignant l'insouciance. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi. Tu as un sourire surpris et séduit avant même que je ne prononce un mot, un duvet blond luit sur ton menton mal rasé où je devine une petite cicatrice blanche. Tu n'es pas laid, tu ne l'as jamais été. La fumée de ta cigarette mêlée à l'odeur de ta salive monte jusqu'à mes narines. Je suis cette incandescence rouge au bout de ta clope, je suis faite de cette violence et de cette accumulation toxique.

- Vous auriez une cigarette ?

Tes gestes sont lents et désordonnés, comme ton regard qui passe de mes lèvres à mes mains, de mes yeux à ma bouche. Je t'observe. Tu ne t'en aperçois même pas. Tu ne te souviens même pas. Je n'ai pourtant pas beaucoup changée, j'ai toujours la même violence latente dans les gestes et le même sourire empreint d'une enfance que je n'ai pas connue, qui m'échappe, me trahit. Mes doigts frôlent tes doigts quand tu me tends la cigarette. Contact éléctrique. Je m'assois à ta table, tu t'imagines sans doute que je te dragues et je me fais violence pour ne pas t'égorger dans l'instant. Tes yeux suivent ma main avec délectation. Je reconnais ton sourire, furtif, vicieux, emprunté sous ton charme un brin usé mais toujours vivace. Un sourire d'ange qui colore un instant le visage du Diable. Tu m'allumes. Mon sang bouillonne, ça fait mal.

- Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école à une heure pareille... ?

- J'ai mieux à faire.

- Oh... Je vois. L'école, c'est pour tous ceux qui ne vivent pas encore, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas... J'étais pareil à votre âge. Je vous offre quelque chose ? Un autre verre de lait ?

- Un autre verre de lait.

Tu fumes compulsivement, jettes un coup d'oeil à l'heure. Tu es nerveux. Comme toujours. Je me demande à quand remonte ta dernière pilule. Tu poses des yeux affamés sur moi, les mêmes que le jour où... Ca devient difficile de t'observer sans faillir. Le sang brûle à mes tempes. Le sang bat dans mes mains. Tu parles beaucoup, tu manges tes mots, tu t'égares un peu. Tu essaies de me séduire et je me contente de sourire. J'ai appris les mensonges de l'attitude, le langage des corps et celui des hommes, mais ton regard est de l'acide qui ronge les apparences et me bouleverse profondément. Comment oses-tu ne pas me reconnaître. Comment oses-tu me regarder ainsi. J'ai trop chaud, je frissonne, je me sens faible tout à coup. Je suis déroutée par ton attitude, dévorée intérieurement par la haine et le dégoût auxquels se mêle la violence insoutenable de ce jeu de séduction. Tu approches ton visage du mien. Je peux te sentir, la chaleur de ton corps, ton odeur.

Sueur, alcool, parfum, cigarette. Je te connais par coeur. Je te sais sans te connaître. J'ai le souvenir de ta personne ancrée dans ma chair comme un tatouage sinistre, comme une brûlure de cigarette que chaque battement de coeur ravive. Tu me dévisages et quelque chose s'agite dans ma poitrine, quelque chose d'ignoble et de brûlant, qui se confronte à ma haine autant qu'elle la réveille. Je suis troublée. C'est douloureux. Tant d'années à te haïr, à te rêver, à t'imaginer continuer de vivre alors que tu as balayé d'un revers de la main tout ce qui me maintenait en vie. Ta main sur mon cou. L'odeur âcre du métal d'un revolver que tu caressais au même endroit il y a quelques années, lorsque dans ma douleur ivre j'avais voulu venger de mes mains la mort de mon petit frère. Je me souviens de ton regard, de ta peau, de chaque détails de cet instant où tu aurais pu me tuer. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui t'as retenu de le faire ; malgré toutes ces années quelque chose m'échappe... Ce frisson que je devine sur tes mains anguleuses. Cette ombre diffuse dans le regard que tu poses sur moi.

Je n'ai vécu que par ton souvenir, pour me souvenir. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça... Venger un jour ceux que j'ai tant aimé. En finir enfin avec ton souvenir, briser ce lien qui me retient dans le passé et m'empêche de vivre. Je suis le petit fantôme d'une fillette que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer. Tu effleures mes lèvres de tes doigts moîtes. Tu me renifles, tu écoutes mon souffle s'accélerer, mes mains qui tremblent imperceptiblement, tu sais reconnaître le mensonge même chez les plus doués. Je te vois. Je te sens. Ce sourire qui me fait hurler de douleur intérieurement lorsque tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens en caressant ma joue, jusqu'à atteindre l'enfant dévastée que le trouble a empêché de te tuer le jour où elle aurait dû. Maintenant tu sais, forcément. Un rayon de soleil blanchit l'iris de tes yeux plissés. Maintenant tu sais, tu me sens. On ne peut plus être ni paraître n'importe qui, plus quand nos yeux se reconnaissent ainsi. Certains regards ne s'oublient pas.

- Comment tu t'appelles, mon ange...?

- Mathilda.


	2. Norman

L'air est moite et presque palpable, éléctrisé de l'orage à venir. Une épaisse couche de nuages cuivrés a remplacé l'azur impeccable d'une innocente matinée d'été. Les effluves mêlées d'une cigarette parfumée au menthol, des premières gouttes de pluie éparses sur le macadam brûlant et de chair chaude emplissent la pièce comme une présence omnisciente, un témoin invisible au regard inquisiteur.

La petite boîte de cuivre rouillée traîne sous les draps froissés. La gélule analgésique colorée, dose quotidienne d'extase concentrée, roule dans ma gorge sèche et provoque un long frisson délicieusement éléctrique qui grimpe le long de ma colonne vertébrale en s'accentuant dans une jouissance incomparable. Silence blanc, lumineux. Eveil brutal des sens, baume de tendresse froide sur mes douleurs enragées. La gélule rend à mes actes un arrière-goût de légitimité suffisant pour pérseverer.

Je t'ai reconnue immédiatement, tu sais. Ca fait partie du métier de savoir reconnaître à des kilomètres l'âcre parfum de celui qui maquille ses émotions sous une peau d'indifférence artificielle. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à deviner que tu n'étais pas juste une très jolie môme qui sirote son lait en matant les vieux monsieurs feuilletant le journal avant de se rendre au bureau. A comprendre que le frémissement léger sous ta peau brune n'était dû ni aux battements trop rapides d'un sang agité par la moîteur estivale, ni au simple trouble de notre petit jeu de séduction.

Tu n'as pas changée, tu sais, tu me dévisages toujours avec la même haine incorruptible au fond de tes yeux noirs ; et cette délicate silhouette de femme-enfant, fragile et pourtant si sérieuse, presque charismatique, aux gestes rapides et un peu brusques, bouffés d'une terreur latente... J'ai lu ton impatience et ta rage violente dès les premiers gestes, j'ai senti monter en toi le dégoût et le plaisir de me regarder en face après tant de temps. Etape par étape, comme la chaleur extatique de la petite gélule qui s'ouvre et répand son contenu dans ma gorge impatiente, comme un Nocturne de Chopin dont la puissance s'élève délicatement dans le bruissement du crépuscule, je t'ai vu perdre ce qu'il te restait d'innocence. Et tu l'as fait avec une grâce infinie, tu sais...

Une pluie brûlante innonde le parquet dans un bruit sourd, des perles d'eau roulent le long de la transparence graisseuse des vitres. Je déteste les chambres de cet hôtel. Les murs étroits à l'hideux papier-peint décollé par endroit, le parquet un peu disloqué et l'odeur de naphtaline que dégagent les draps emmêlés autour de ton corps. Je déteste plus que tout être ici auprès de toi.

Des images flashent devant mes pupilles, réduites à un rien par l'analgésique ingurgité quelques minutes auparavant. Nous sommes encore au café et je te souffle à l'oreille que je t'ai reconnue. Nous marchons dans les rues désertées d'un mois d'Août caniculaire, tu guettes chaque coin sombre mais n'ose jamais m'y entraîner. Ta main collée sur le revolver dans ta poche de jean. Mon impatience, mon excitation, mon désir de savoir qui gagnera notre stupide jeu de revanche. Cet hôtel miteux où nous sommes entrés comme par erreur, par habitude, sans en cerner vraiment la raison.

Etait-ce pour s'égorger ou s'embrasser que nous sommes montés en silence jusqu'à cette chambre misérable ? Ta rage à m'aimer contre toute attente, avec une horreur et un plaisir croissants, comme si ta vie en dépendait. M'avoir à ta merci de cette manière était sans doute ta plus belle façon de me tuer... A petit feu, par petites touches d'extase latente et de sensualité meurtrière, par pure cruauté féminine. Tu as trouvé mon point faible. Tu t'y enlises avec une colère incommensurable.

Je reviens à la réalité de cette chambre miteuse. Accroupi aux pieds du lit dont la largeur est presque égale à celle de cette minuscule cellule, je t'observe avec un plaisir sans doute identique à celui que tu prenais ce matin en imaginant ce jour comme une revanche à ton enfance indocile et destructrice. Au fil de cette matinée que nous avons passée ensemble j'ai pu observer à loisir s'éveiller en toi toute la contradiction de ta petite âme bûtée et violente, tiraillée entre le désir de vengeance et le trouble sensuel, la rancoeur insurmontable et le besoin vital de te créer un avenir : toutes choses très adolescentes, me diras-tu.

Car c'est ce que ton petit corps immobile et doré dans la lumière glauque m'évoque, une fin d'adolescence sans équivoque, comme dans une infinie tendresse la mère écrase l'enfant contre son sein et le tue : c'était la faiblesse de ton italien d'assassin. Léon est mort d'une faiblesse d'amour qui lui a joué de mauvais tours. Léon est mort de ta grâce d'enfant encore toute tendre de vie nouvelle, celle que je n'ai pas réussi à t'ôter le jour où toi aussi tu étais venue pour m'être fin à tes tourments, et ma vie par la même occasion.

Tu aurais dû tourner la page, tu sais, tu aurais dû oublier pendant qu'il était temps. Je sais que tu l'as compris lorsque nous sommes entrés dans cette chambre et que ton révolver brûlait contre ta hanche, prêt à accomplir ta vengeance : aucune mort ne te seras jamais salvatrice, petite fille. Il aurait fallu que tu oublies. Comme j'oublie dans mes gélules l'infini et répugnant plaisir que je prends à ôter des vies innocentes, comme je m'efforce d'oublier sans cesse ton visage dans la musique qui m'emporte et m'apaise. Car comme dit Rimbaud : ce qui est insupportable, c'est que rien n'est supportable.

L'éclat argenté d'un éclair plonge brusquement ton corps nu dans une lumière glacée, comme une poupée de chiffons abandonnée par un enfant peu soigneux. La peau dorée, immobile et luisante d'une sueur d'épuisement qui suinte encore. Ton silence immuable, les courts cheveux sombres éparpillés sur ton visage. Le petit révolver brille d'un éclat métallique dans la poche de ton jean éventré. Je sais que je devrais quitter la chambre. Maintenant. Je sais mais je ne peux pas, pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour éviter que les évènements ne prennent une mauvaise tournure.

Quelque chose me cloue au sol, une lassitude étrange et effrayante, une brusque résignation que je ne me connais pas et qui a le goût de la mort. La lumière cyclique des éclairs irrite mes pupilles réduites par la drogue, mes membres anesthésiés ne répondent plus à l'appel. Je me lève et rampe sur les draps humides de pluie et de chaleur, jusqu'à ton corps si calme, jusqu'à ton visage aux paupières lourdes et dont les lèvres s'entrouvrent soudain comme pour mieux capter l'air brûlant...

Tes yeux s'écarquillent brusquement, hallucinés et fiévreux, dans la lumière trop vive d'un éclair dont l'éclat donne à ton si beau visage un aspect irréel. Je sens dans mon ventre se creuser un abîme inconnu et effrayant qui tord mon âme et la meurtrit avec une violence insidieuse qui me paralyse. Je repousse les cheveux de ton visage pour mieux te voir, tu ressembles à une toute petite fille qui viendrait de faire un cauchemard. Je lis dans tes yeux de velours sale le vertige d'un instant d'étourdissement, puis soudain tu fixes mes yeux et je réalise que personne à part toi n'est capable de regarder en face celui que je suis réellement.

Ta main agrippe fermement la mienne. Tes ongles qui s'enfonçent dans ma chair. Ton regard qui pénètre le mien. La même douleur viscérale et inouïe, celle d'un amour que je ne mérite pas et ne pourrais jamais connaître, qui ne s'exprime en moi par le désir incessant de mettre fin à cette situation de la plus terrible manière qui soit.

- Je dois te tuer.

Le silence qui succède à ces mots bourdonne longuement dans mon crâne comme une migraine qui s'attarde, comme le sang qui martèle mes veines avec brutalité. Il est emplit du son de la pluie maintenant sereine sur les carreaux de la chambre, de ta respiration brûlante et rapide qui s'élève comme une brise sur mon cou où le sang bat la mesure. Je ne saurais dire si ces mots proviennent de ta bouche ou de la mienne, maintenant qu'elles se rejoignent dans le même élan de désespoir, mais ils avaient la douloureuse intensité de l'amour déchu.


End file.
